


Devil Sticks

by syredronning



Series: Draws Extended [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Kinky, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is in a terrible mood, but the doc is there to bring him out of his funk, with the unplanned help of Dael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Future-fic PWP set in the Draws Universe, maybe six years from where we last left our heroes in "Morning Sun". This means various SPOILERS though I always said there will be a happy ending.  
> [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_sticks) background for the title: _The manipulation of devil sticks is a form of gyroscopic juggling or equilibristics[...] A "set" of devil sticks is made up of three pieces — the baton and two control sticks._  
>  Thanks for the wonderful beta and helpful comments go to shagungu! All remaining flaws are solely mine.

Chris knew he was a pain in the ass ever since returning from his latest negotiations with Caserio Industries. Six months of intense work gone to hell due to a combination of bad luck and being actively torpedoed by the Rigellian government had left him angry and dissatisfied. It didn't really help that his quasi-boss Iro didn't blame him; he just shrugged off the failure and expected Chris to do the same. But either he _was_ involved or he wasn't, and in the first case, just switching to the next project wasn't easy. So for two weeks now he had haunted their farm, so short-tempered and closed-off that the staff started to hurry out of his view when he rushed through the corridors. Good thing that Jim had taken the kids on a summer trip. Dael kept out of his way, claiming she was busy, and the doc was tied up in a clinical trial and barely at home, but it was only a matter of time until someone would call him on his bullshit.

He was almost relieved when he found the metal collar with the ring in front hanging on his wardrobe one afternoon. It came without a note, but picking it up Chris could almost hear the doc mutter, " _let me top your brains out before someone kills you, possibly me_."

He pondered the implications only for a moment. If he put it on, it wouldn't come off until the doc thought he was ready to join humanity – or at least their farm tribe – again. Until then, he'd be expected to submit without reservations; or more accurately, he was _allowed_ to do so. It had taken them a long time to achieve the proper balance. It hadn't been easy for the doc to deal with the extreme power transfer Chris was willing to offer but once he'd found out what his own kicks in the game were, he had surprised Chris with his ideas and challenges.

Exactly what he needed now, Chris thought as the lock of the collar clicked closed.

" _I put it on_ ," he sent to the doc's comm.

" _We've got a date, 1600. Add chain, cock ring, and plug half an hour before I come,_ " the doc sent back.

With his first smile in days on his lips, Chris sauntered off to take a long shower.

At 1550 he was pacing the room, making sure that everything was ready. He'd have loved to lie down and rest a little but one of the rules was that with the collar on, the couch and the bed were taboo unless ordered. The rule had started as a whim but there'd been that evening when the doc had been called away to assist in a surgery and Chris had slept on the floor, resulting in an aching back but an even more aching hard-on which the doc took care of in a gorgeous morning session. Even just the memory of that made his dick tingle now, and Chris nudged the tight jeans he was wearing, his only piece of clothing. In his ass, the vibrating plug sent rhythmic shivers through him; it was on the lowest setting, but frankly, any setting was both a little arousing and a little uncomfortable over time.

At exactly 1600 the doc entered Chris’ two-room-suite (they all had their private spaces on the farm, it wouldn't work otherwise), laced one finger through the ring of Chris' collar and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss. The doc smelled of fresh water and a tinge of aftershave, and wore black leather pants. Nudging one clad knee between Chris' readily spreading legs, he broke the kiss and muttered, "You're in deep shit, my love. You're so ready for a proper beating. I'll make sure that you don't leave this room until we get that last project out of your bullheaded brain."

"I'd like that," Chris said seriously. "I'm fed up with myself for obsessing over that spilled milk."

"Good." The doc kissed him again, then ran one forefinger along his lips. "First of all, you're going to stay quiet until I give you permission to speak. Understood?"

Chris nodded.

"Put your arms up, hands behind your head, yeah, just like that," the doc said huskily and caressed his chest, toying with his nipples. Chris was beginning to relax into the touch when a soft knock on the door leading to Dael's adjoining suite made him freeze. Despite them all living here together, there were still things that they kept separate, and the games he had with the doc were one of them. He opened his mouth to say something, but the doc put a warning finger on his lips. Chris took a deep breath, then shut up and decided that he trusted the doc to handle this just fine.

"Come on in," the doc called, and Dael put her head in. She was dressed in a long, comfy shirt, looking like she was getting ready for a nap.

"Oh sorry," she said. "I was afraid I'd be interrupting something but – oh, it's okay." She pulled back.

"Come in, darling, please," the doc said. Chris remained frozen in position, feeling ridiculous, but Dael's gaze only briefly flitted over his posture.

"You look tired," the doc said as he pulled her into an embrace and a kiss, and Chris had to agree. He felt a little guilty; he'd put most of his energy into sulking lately, and had disregarded her for far too long. He wasn't the only one who tended to put himself under a lot of pressure in his projects -- only the most egomaniacal when dealing with it.

"I am. I really could use a massage," Dael said. "But don't let me interrupt you, I'll go and take a long, hot bath instead."

The doc looked back at Chris with a sudden glimmer in his eyes. "I think we could arrange for that massage, don't you think?"

Chris nodded, and it was good to see how her face lit up.

"Here's the deal, though," the doc said to Dael. "Chris is under my orders. Everything happening will go through me. I'm calling the shots, and if things go where you don't want them to go, you say stop, it'll end there for you and we'll make it up to you later. Is that okay?" What the doc didn't voice, but they all knew, was that Chris needed to be brought down hard tonight, and the doc wouldn't sacrifice that intervention for Dael unless absolutely necessary.

Dael's eyes met Chris' in a silent question, _are you okay with that?_ and he smiled in acceptance. She'd never been involved in that kind of scene between the doc and him, and he was both nervous and curious about what might evolve. Watching in silence while she undressed and got on the bed, stretching out on her stomach with a small sigh, he waited for the signal that he could kneel down next to her and begin the massage.

She was still thin and beautifully otherworldly; seeing her like that, _feeling_ her like that was almost as if the last years hadn't happened. Lavishly applying oil, he ran his fingers over her back and down her legs, shoulders and arms, kneading and massaging every spot. Her hair was extremely short at the moment; she had shaved it off five weeks ago, as a protest against anti-Romulan propaganda some Federation officials were behind, which had fed the small but persistent anti-alien movements on Earth. There was still nothing more effective to elicit antagonism than her tattooed patterns, looking darker and sharper than ever after she had had them refreshed a year ago.

They all picked their battlefields, Chris thought with a wry smile and buried his fingers into her shoulder muscles.

After about fifteen minutes the doc asked her to roll over so that Chris could massage her front. Although he stayed away from any directly sexual touches, her arousal was tangible, her usually flat nipples perking up. Next to them, the doc was watching with one hand cupping his growing bulge.

"Looks like Chris has done a really good job," the doc said at last, when they both were ready to end the massage. "How'd you think about returning the favor?"

"A massage?" Dael asked and sat up.

"Of the sexual kind if you feel like it. Chris, lay back."

The laying back wasn't something Chris minded, but when the doc brought out the metal cuffs and locked them around his wrists, there was that peculiar shame that he always felt when Dael saw him like this, tied down – and enjoying it. The cuffs were quickly chained together and connected to the head of the bed, leaving him stretched out and helpless.

"Feel free to do whatever pleases you, sweetheart," the doc said and kissed Dael once more.

Without much ado, Dael opened his fly. Chris was tempted to shut his eyes so as not to see her reaction to his body art, but was ultimatively too curious. Her gaze was inquisitive but without judgment – _of course –_ and she smiled as she explored the construction. She knew of the piercings – the [Prince Albert](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_Albert_piercing) in his glans, the two [Hafadas](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hafada_piercing) down his sac, and the [Guiche](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guiche_piercing) on his perineum – but she'd never seen the chain that tonight connected them all in a straight line, bending his straining dick down on his balls. She also tested the cock ring that tightly enclosed the base of his cock and sac, slightly surprised by its heavy weight. Then she bent down and licked along his length, her fingers fondling his balls.

If there was something like _sweet_ torture, she quickly crossed the threshold to _nasty_ , her gifted mouth and the whole situation such a turn-on that he was soon tethering on the brink of orgasm, the tightening chain harshly pulling on his PA. He didn't beg, knew that the doc wouldn't let him come so soon, wouldn't want it himself – but he could still whine occasionally when Dael's teeth grazed his shaft, her tongue teasing his aching slit and catching his precum before moving away, leaving his needy dick out in the cool air.

It got even worse when she pushed on the vibrating butt plug in rhythm with the blowjob. It was too much – his hips jerked upwards, searching her mouth in desperation.

"Stop it," the doc instantly admonished him, the harsh pinch of fingernails on his nipple underlining the command. "This isn't about your fun right now."

With a groan, Chris sagged back on the bed and closed his eyes, summoning his leftover willpower to resist the temptation and to enjoy Dael's resumed administrations. For a few more minutes she kept her rhythm – then it suddenly faltered and changed, and when he looked up, he could see the doc behind her, his hands vanishing somewhere between her legs.

 _Fuck_ , even just wondering what they were doing was mind-blowingly hot. Chris jerked in his bonds, the need for more contact overwhelming, weakening his control.

The doc's sharp voice stopped him again. "Chris, hold your hips still! Dael, get up."

Dael went on all fours and crouched forward. Her hands left and right to his chest, her knees next to his hips… her body was so close, so close, he wanted to fuck her so badly, but instead it was the doc's move, and he could see her flushed face, her eyes meeting his and then closing, her lips drawing into a breathless smile before forming a small _O_ when the doc slid in from behind. Chris felt like coming on the spot but that wasn't the way his dick worked; he could see them and hear them and feel their bodies moving and it killed him that he couldn't participate. He was long over the bits of jealousy he had felt in the past when Jim had sex with Dael, but it was still different with the doc, still always a little surprising how well they fit now. How they had found common ground when the doc had finally acknowledged the grown-up person Dael had become and had been able to discard his worries and enjoy what they had.

Like, scorching hot sex above him and Chris couldn't touch her, couldn't kiss her beautiful lips, couldn't stroke along her patterns or add his own fingers to the doc's, satisfying her need.

True torture, and it wouldn't end any time soon.

They came together, a feat Chris rarely managed, Dael arching over him, her wet sex rubbing along his ignored cock, the doc's come dripping down from her body.

"Please," Chris whimpered, not sure what he was asking for but anything would be better than being forced to stay away from them, unable to connect to them.

Dael moved to the side, sinking onto the bed still on all fours with her face buried into her folded arms, her breathing heavy in post-orgasmic throes.

"Get up," the doc said and only then Chris noticed that the chain between the cuffs was gone. He awkwardly slid from the bed, his pants dangling somewhere between his hips and upper legs. The doc pulled them up and carefully stowed away his dick, then closed the fly. Damn, that was tight.

Seconds later, Chris was on his knees in front of the bed with the cuffs locked behind his back and Dael sprawled on the edge of the mattress, her glistening sex right in front of him, her legs left and right on his shoulders and her feet hooked behind his neck. She held herself open for him as he bent forward to lick her, eat her out, tasting and sucking up every bit of come the doc had left in her, tonguing her ass too, the hole swollen and rosy, going back up, giving her all he had until she came again, and again.

"Stop," she gasped after the third one, shoving his head away. He managed a last lick which made her groan and slightly slap his face, which only elicited an exhilarated laugh from him. When she removed her legs, he sagged back on his heels, rolling his slightly hurting shoulders. He was so impossible hard and turned-on, his whole body was tingling and begging for release, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask.

"Great job," the doc said and cleaned his sticky face with a wet towel, then kissed him deeply.

"It was wonderful," Dael agreed and kissed first the doc, then Chris. She was still a bit shaky as the doc helped her up.

"We'll take a shower together," the doc said. "You stay on the floor. And as you shouldn't feel too bored…" He leaned down for a teasing kiss on Chris' forehead – and dialed the vibrating plug up to the max.

Unable to swallow down a complaining groan, Chris sank down in front of the bed, rolling to his side and pulling his knees up, kind-of but not really nudging his frustrated erection, counting the minutes. When the doc returned, he was naked and smelled like Dael's favorite shower gel, which was a little strange. The doc was also half-hard again already, and Chris hastily scrambled to his knees, rubbing his face along the doc's cock. For a moment he was allowed to lick and suck it, the doc's fingers cradling his head without pressure. Then his lover stepped back and helped him to get up from the floor. Chris' jeans were quickly discarded, and the cuffs moved back to the front.

"That was quite a nice start," the doc muttered as Chris was at last positioned to his master's satisfaction, naked on his stomach with hands chained together and locked to the head of the bed again, a pillow beneath his hips for better accessibility.

"Nothing you deserved, though, after behaving like a jerk ever since you returned home." The doc pulled out the plug, leaving Chris empty and exposed.

"True," Chris agreed. A new layer of vulnerability was added when the doc overly gently wiped his ass, then fingered it with fresh lube, thick thumbs fucking his stretched rectum. His cock surged against the mattress as the doc teased the Guiche and the chain until all piercings were under tension, Chris held in position by the fear of tearing something apart.

"You need more than a massage and a fuck tonight, right?" The chain was released, the pull decreasing to normal levels.

"Yes," Chris agreed again, and he meant it. He needed this session so badly, he wanted to get kicked out of his funk, but his throat turned dry anyway as he felt the cane's end scratch over his skin. This was always the moment when he remembered that this was the one man who was willing and able to push him to his limits and that bit beyond that was both terrifyingly painful and exhilaratingly freeing, and a part of him wanted to stop right here but that wasn't possible, not in his head, not in this game.

"Spread your legs. Wider, come on."

Chris screwed his eyes shut as he realized what the doc was up to, exhaling sharply into the pillow as first tender fingers caressed his sensitive hole once more, then the cane fell down on it, the burst of humiliation and pain carrying him into another world.


End file.
